Gone
by Tashimaru1
Summary: One-shot. Kagome leaves after inuyasha goes to kikyo again. I dont own inuyasha except in my dreams


Kagomes heart broke as she looked at her friends from her spot on the well. "Im sorry guys...i have to go...i cant stay here..." sango hugged her. "We wont forget you kagome. I hope one day we meet again." Kagome took one last look at inuyasha. "Dont come after me inuyasha." She pushed off the well and was transported back to her time. She sighed as she climbed up, the tears threatening to fall.

Eight months later...

Inuyasha had been sneaking to kagomes time and watching over her from the tree outside her window. She never left the house and spent most of her time sitting at her desk listening to music. Inuyasha wanted to talk to her but didn't want her to know he had been watching over her as she had told him not to do. One day kagome was in her bedroom and inuyasha was once again looking at her through the window. He suddenly noticed something was wrong as she doubled over, facing away from the window. She fell to her knees and he quickly lept inside her room. "Kagome! Are you okay?!" "I...inuyasha? I told you not to come here!" She said, still facing away from him. "I wanted to see you kagome! It's been months! Why did you decide to leave?" He asked, heartbroken. "B...because i saw you leave to be with kikyo... i figured it'd be easier for you if I was gone." Kagome started to pant, in obvious pain. "I didn't leave you to be with her kagome! I went to tell her goodbye. Now that naraku is dead, she decided to finally be put to rest. I love you kagome and i need to be with you! Will you please look at me?" He begged as she continued to kneel away from him. Suddenly kagome moaned in pain. "Kagome?" Inuyasha asked as he went to get in front of her. Suddenly he smelt blood. "Kagome?! Talk to me! Whats wrong?! Why are you bleeding?!" He knelt down and put his hand on her shoulder. Kagome took a breath and turned slowly to face him. His breath caught in his throat as he saw her distress. Kagome was obviously pregnant and in a lot of pain. "Ka...kagome...is...is it mine?" Kagome glared at him. "Of course its yours you baka! I left when i thought you wanted kikyo so you wouldn't feel obligated to stay with me for the baby!" Inuyasha looked at her in alarm as she started panting again. "Fuck." She hissed, "it hurts..." Inuyasha got pale. "Kagome you need to go see kaede! Let me carry you back!" Kagome panted out "i need...to leave a note for mom..." Inuyasha growled in frustration and handed her a scroll and a pen. She quickly wrote a note to her mom and inuyasha placed it on the bed as he gently picked her up in his arms. He tried to be gentle and run as fast as possible at the same time. He lept into the well and came out on the other side, running as fast as possible to kaedes. Kaede looked up as inuyasha approached with kagome in his arms. "Inuyasha? Kagome? What are ye...?" She paused as she saw kagomes large belly and heard her panting. "Quickly! Bring her inside!" Kaede quickly got a spare fouton out and placed it on the floor. Inuyasha put her on it and knelt by her. "Kagome...how long have ye been in pain?" Kaede asked as she got ready. "Ive...been...in pain...for the past two days...but not this bad before..." she panted out. Inuyasha held her hand, looking down at her and panicking at how pale she looked. "Well kagome it looks like you are almost done...i can see the head. I need you to start pushing!" Kagome nodded and took in a breath pushing as hard as she could. Inuyasha pushed her hair out of her eyes, his eyes looking down at her in concern. "I...inuyasha?" Kagome whispered, "im sorry i left...can you forgive me?" "Inuyasha replied "i already have, love. Just breathe." He squeezed her hand to bring her comfort as she panted, trying to push again. "Just once more kagome and the baby will be here." Kaede said as she knelt down by kagome. Suddenly the sounds of a door opening followed by a gasp and the door closing again reached their ears. "Kagome! Are you okay?" Sango asked through the door. "Whats going on?" "S...sango..." kagome gasped out. "Not now sango!" Inuyasha yelled out as kagome squeezed his hand, pushing one last time. She yelled out in pain and suddenly all the pain was gone. Suddenly there was a newborns wail. Kaede cleaned the child and handed it over to kagome and inuyasha. "It...its a girl..." kagome smiled as she looked down at her child. She had white hair and black dog ears and violet eyes. Inuyasha smiled down at them both. "Im going to call her...kayasha." Kagome said, smiling at inuyasha as he rubbed her shoulder. "Okay! You guys can come in now!" Kagome yelled out to the others. The door opened quickly and sango miroku and shippo entered the hut, looking around. They saw the baby in inuyashas arms now and they realized what had happened. They smiled and hugged kagome, and turned to coo over kayasha. They were glad to have their friend back. Kagome smiled up at inuyasha as he smiled back at her. She was finally home.


End file.
